


That's because you've found me attractive, James!

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: То, что осталось за кадром первого фильма.Мэтью Вон с матюгальником - инклюдед
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	That's because you've found me attractive, James!

Джеймс улыбается так, что хочется его стукнуть. Он лежит на спине, на полу, изображающем потолок самолёта, подложив руки под голову, и этот сраный жёлто-синий спандекс обтягивает всё его тело так, что у Майкла даже не остаётся простора для воображения.  
\- Ну, что, милый, - усмехается Джеймс, поворачиваясь на живот, и Майкл готов поклясться, что под этим дурацким костюмом у Джеймса нет белья. Ну, или оно настолько плотно обхватывает его задницу, что... - Готов? - Джеймс приподнимается на локтях и оглядывается на Майкла через плечо. Он облизывает губы и встряхивает головой, откидывая чёлку со лба, и у Майкла, кажется, подгибаются колени. По крайней мере, он падает куда-то рядом с Джеймсом на пол и слышит, как отчётливо хихикает Дженифер, и как Мэтью саркастически говорит в мегафон:  
\- Не рядом с ним, а на него, - смешок отдаётся в мегафоне треском, - Ты же его держишь, чёрт возьми, а не сам держишься.  
Когда Майкл переставляет руку через спину ухмыляющегося Джеймса, повисает такая непроницаемая тишина, что слышно, как горланят птицы за стенами студии. Или это просто у Майкла в ушах звенит.  
\- Твистер, - шутит Джеймс и добавляет: - Левую руку на синее.  
Синим спандексом обтянута его задница, и Майкл нарушает правила твистера, ставя ладонь на бело-стальной пол. "Порно", - хочется сказать ему, но вместо этого он ворчит:  
\- Военная подготовка какая-то.  
Стоять на пальцах тяжело, но он скорее будет завтра мучиться от боли в ноющих от усталости мышцах, чем позволит себе чуть-чуть расслабить руки и упасть поверх Джеймса, распластав его по полу.  
\- Ты, главное, в кадре отжиматься не начни, - хихикает Джеймс и ёрзает под ним, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Майкл закатывает глаза и напрягает пальцы так, чтобы отстраниться от Джеймса как можно дальше.  
\- Мотор! - рявкает мегафон Мэтью, и Майкл как-то пропускает момент, когда Джеймс отталкивается от пола одной рукой и цепляется за его запястье, прижимаясь всем своим жилистым телом. Между ними - только два слоя этих дурацких костюмов, и Майкл вздрагивает от того, как Джеймс запрокидывает голову и кричит. "Да, конечно, самолёт же падает и вращается", - соображает Майкл, но тут же забывает об этом, когда волосы Джеймса щекочут ему губы, и у них - вкус лака и антистатика, которым щедро политы костюмы.  
"Всё зря, - думает Майкл, - Искры всё равно скачут".  
Додумать он не успевает: Мэтью сдавленно хрипит что-то в мегафон, и Джеймс снова падает на пол. Слава богу, он не переворачивается на спину, как раньше. Этого Майкл бы не выдержал.  
\- Мальчики, - проникновенно говорит Мэтью, и Майкл чувствует дрожь в напряженных до предела руках. - Мы же не арт-хаус какой снимаем.  
\- Если под арт-хаусом ты подразумеваешь порно, то это - арт-хаус, - откликается Дженифер и болтает ногами, как школьница на карусели в Диснейленде.  
Мегафон с треском падает на пол, и Мэтью закрывает лицо ладонью.  
\- Так, Джеймс, перевернись, - кричит он в голос, потому что наклоняться ему лень, и Джеймс, пожав плечами, поворачивается на спину: приоткрытый в усмешке мокрый рот, синий взгляд из-под ресниц, румянец, под которым почти не видно веснушек и долбанное острое колено между ног Майкла. Майкл зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть всего этого, и слышит крик Мэтью на грани отчаяния: - Не так, твою мать, не так! Перпендикулярно!  
\- Арт-хаус, - повторяет Дженифер, но её остальные слова не слышно за криком Мэтью, который, всё-таки, дотягивается до мегафона.

Майкл в костюме выглядит так, что у Джеймса рот наполняется слюной, и он почему-то представляет себе тёмную улицу где-то на Сицилии, и автомат Калашникова в футляре из-под виолончели, который Майкл легко несёт в в одной руке, небрежно заложив другую в карман брюк. Складки на брюках отутюжены так, что Джеймсу кажется, решись он, всё-таки, облапать Майкла за колено, он рискует порезаться.  
\- Ну, что? - усмехается Майкл, и его зубы влажно блестят в тусклом освещении студии. - Готов? - Джеймс плотнее запахивает полы своего пиджака, кажущегося немного мешковатым по сравнению с костюмом Майкла, и кивает.  
\- Мальчики, - командует Мэтью в мегафон, новый, потому что старый не пережил съёмок в Джорджии. - В койку, живо.  
Майкл смеётся так, что становятся отчетливей видны тени скул на его лице, и Джеймс прикрывает глаза ладонью, делая вид, будто он репетирует очередной жест Чарльза Ксавье. "Кровать, - думает он. - Майкл и я в одной кровати". Кровать, как нарочно, подобрали шириной с футбольное поле, с алым покрывалом, и длинные ноги Майкла в тёмно-серых брюках и эти его лаковые туфли, начищенные до блеска, смотрятся на красном фоне, как какой-то неуловимый образ с картин Шагала. Майкл хлопает по покрывалу рядом с собой и с наигранной заботливостью взбивает подушку, приготовленную для Джеймса, и тот, вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, садится на край кровати.  
\- Смелее, профессор, - подкалывает его Майкл и поправляет воротник пиджака Джеймса, смахивая несуществующие пылинки. - Это всего лишь постельная сцена.  
Джеймс оглядывается на него через плечо и, стиснув зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть чего-то, вроде "Тебе штаны не жмут?", вальяжно раскидывается на кровати, с удовольствием отмечая, как Майкл отводит глаза от его коленок.  
\- Значит так, - голос Мэтью из мегафона заставляет Джеймса вздрогнуть. Второй раз он дёргается тут же, когда Майкл успокаивающе похлопывает его своей тёплой рукой по бедру. - Не забудьте переглянуться после шампанского, - Майкл и Джеймс кивают синхронно, и Мэтью, вздохнув, обречённо говорит в микрофон: - Мотор.  
Изображающая шампанское газированная вода щекочет нёбо и пузырится на языке, когда Джеймс делает положенный по сценарию глоток. Сладость скатывается сиропным шариком по горлу, и Джеймс, улыбаясь, облизывает губы, глядя на Майкла искоса.  
"Ты, я и эта кровать, - отчётливо думает он. По крайней мере, на месте своего персонажа, он бы транслировал именно это по всем телепатическим каналам. - Намотать твой грёбаный галстук на кулак, а пуговицы ты оторвёшь сам, они железные, потому что расстёгивать сначала пиджак, потом жилет, потом брюки, потом ещё и рубашку, а под рубашкой ты, как настоящий джентльмен, носишь майку, и..." - Джеймс путается в собственных мыслях, потому что Майкл улыбается, пристально глядя ему в глаза, будто бы додумывая вместо него: "На твоём костюме тоже железные пуговицы, и пряжка у ремня тоже".  
\- Стоп! - орёт в мегафон Мэтью и шумно выдыхая, и его выдох трещит из мегафона так, что Джеймс морщится и отводит взгляд от акульей улыбки Майкла. - Стоп, это вам не Крёстный отец, не надо мне тут...  
\- Арт-хауса? - невинно уточняет Майкл и тут же уворачивается от летящего в его голову микрофона, закрывая своей спиной Джеймса. От его костюма неуловимо пахнет табаком, одеколоном и антистатиком, но Джеймсу кажется, его всё равно легонько дёргает током, когда их с Майклом колени соприкасаются поверх красного одеяла.  
\- Заново! - кричит Мэтью, - И отдайте мне мой матюгальник, извращенцы.


End file.
